lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jared Von Orsinio
Jared Von Orsinio is the son of Fabin Von Orsinio, and his wife Lady Jeanne Orsinio of which makes him a member of House Orsinio, and currently third in line to the throne of the Kingdom of Alcase. Jared Von Orsinio has three siblings in the form of Talbot, Hechtor, and Leliana Orsinio of which his brother Talbot is the heir to House Orsinio and the Kingdom of Orsinio and a growing power in the Kingdom, while his other sibling Hechtor would be slain as a young boy right beside his siblings and this death has haunted the family ever since, and the final sibling is Leliana of whom has become one of the premier military commanders in the Kingdom of Alcase and is feared by all the enemies of Alcase. Jared Von Orsinio would be born the fourth child of Fabin Orsinio the King of Alcase and he was born shortly after the tragic death of Hechtor Orsinio of which was an emotionally sapping moment for House Orsinio. Jared Orsinio was during his youth quite close with his mother Jeanne of whom made much effort to be near him far more then she was near her last son in Hechtor of whom she had barely known before his death. Jared Orsinio would be sent to the Realm of Carlingion where he would be meant to squire by the side of the High Priest's son of whom was the heir to the High Priest position in the Realm of Carlingion. Conrad Carolingion would be commanded to go to the Dutchy of Aerenia where he is commanded by his father to deal with a several diplomats sent by the Empire of Metrovingia, and during this time he brings his sister Emma and his two best friends in the Alcase noblemen Jared Orsinio and his lover of which the group is able to handle the situation very well. History Early History Jared Von Orsinio would be born the fourth child of Fabin Orsinio the King of Alcase and he was born shortly after the tragic death of Hechtor Orsinio of which was an emotionally sapping moment for House Orsinio. Jared Orsinio was during his youth quite close with his mother Jeanne of whom made much effort to be near him far more then she was near her last son in Hechtor of whom she had barely known before his death. Trolloc Ambush Having recovered from the childbirth of her youngest in the form of Jared Orsinio it would be Jeanne that would leave the capital with both Jared and Hechtor travelling south to Obernie and her family there, and it was while moving there escorted by a large force that they were ambushed by Trollocs on the road and everyone either captured or killed outside of her son Jared of whom escaped with the Knight Venig Le Denmat. Realm of Carlingion Jared Orsinio would be sent to the Realm of Carlingion where he would be meant to squire by the side of the High Priest's son of whom was the heir to the High Priest position in the Realm of Carlingion. Trouble in Aerenia Conrad Carolingion would be commanded to go to the Dutchy of Aerenia where he is commanded by his father to deal with a several diplomats sent by the Empire of Metrovingia, and during this time he brings his sister Emma and his two best friends in the Alcase noblemen Jared Orsinio and his lover of which the group is able to handle the situation very well. Family Members Fabin Orsinio.png|Fabin Von Orsinio - Father|link=Fabin Von Orsinio Leliana Orsinio Cover Amazing.jpg|Leliana Orsinio - Sister|link=Leliana Orsinio John Orsinio Cover.jpg|John Orsinio - Uncle|link=John Orsinio Relationships Venig Le Denmat See Also : Venig Le Denmat Emma Carolingion See Also : Emma Carolingion Jeanne Orsinio See Also : Jeanne Orsinio Conrad Carolingion See Also : Conrad Carolingion Isabella Carolingion See Also : Isabella Carolingion Category:House Orsinio Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Alcase Category:People of Carlingion